Liebe oder nicht!
by nin1183
Summary: Handelt von Bella die sich auf die Hochzeit von Rose und Emmett, in 2 Monaten, freut. Das erstemal seit Jahren das die ganze Clique wieder vollständig ist. Was wird passieren, wenn sich alle treffen? Alles Menschen
1. Chapter 1

Ich wurde durch ein stürmisches Klingeln geweckt. Verschlafen machte ich die Augen auf um nach der nerv tötenden Quelle zu suchen. Wecker? Nein, Handy? Nein, was dann?

„BELLA??? Mach auf, hast du MICH vergessen?"

Augenblicklich war ich wach. Scheiße Alice. Die habe ich ganz vergessen!

„Ich komme, warte kurz!" sagte ich während ich auf stand. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber zu all meinem Glück das ich zurzeit habe, blieb ich mit meinem Fuß in meiner Decke hängen und knallte mit meinem Gesicht auf den Boden. Spätestens jetzt war ich wach. So schnell wie ich konnte rappelte ich mich auf und rannte in die Richtung meiner Wohnungstür.

Ich machte die Türe so schnell auf das mir auch schon meine allerbeste Freundin entgegen fiel, anscheinend war sie an der Türe gelehnt. Ich hielt sie noch fest und als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und mir gegenüber stand, schaute sie mich verwirrt an.

Was ich gar nicht von ihr gewohnt bin, da sie mich sonst immer stürmisch umarmt auch wenn wir uns nur ein paar Stunden nicht sehen. Aber jetzt, jetzt sagt sie noch nicht mal ein Wort. Sie sagte noch nicht mal irgendetwas dazu das ich jetzt erst auf machte und sie vergessen habe am Flughafen abzuholen.

Sie schaute mich immer noch verwirrt an. Ich griff mir an den Kopf um zu fühlen wie meine Haare waren, aber da war alles okay, kein Vogelnest, keine abstehende Haare. Was ist dann?

Anscheinend machte ich einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, denn sie streckte nur ihr Zeigefinger in die Richtung meines Gesichtes. Ich hob meine Hände und betastete mein Gesicht. Bis ich etwas Nasses spürte. An dieser Stelle blieb meine rechte Hand stehen. Ich zitterte. Ich hob meine Hand und während ich meinen Blick senkte kam mir auch schon der salzige und rostige Geruch hoch.

_Blut!_

Ich war wahrscheinlich so in Hektik das ich noch nicht mal merkte, dass ich bei dem Sturz Nasenbluten bekam. Augenblicklich wurde es mir auch ganz schön schwindelig. Ich versuchte mich an der Wand anzulehnen. Aber mir war schon so Schwindelig das ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Wo Alice steht vergessen. Die Wand vergessen.

Ich spürte nur noch einen harten Schlag am Hinterkopf.

Als ich wieder aufwachte spürte ich etwas Weiches unter mir und etwas kühles auf meiner Stirn. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um und stellte fest, dass ich mit einem Waschlappen auf meiner Stirn auf meinem Sofa lag. Wie bin hierher gekommen? Alice ist doch gar nicht so stark?

Als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte saß sie auf einmal neben mir und grinste mich nur an. Ich Setzte mich auf, so das ich ihr jetzt gegenüber saß. Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um mich, zum umarmen. Wie gut das ich schon saß. Spätestens jetzt, würde ich sitzen oder besser gesagt auf dem Boden liegen. Jetzt konnte ich auch nur noch lachen. Ach habe ich sie vermisst. 2 Wochen ohne sie war die Hölle. Selbst das shoppen hat mir gefehlt.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine andere Stimme, die ich auch kannte aber schon lange nicht mehr gehört habe.

Mein erstes ff. Wie war es bis jetzt?

LG Nin


	2. Chapter 2

_Plötzlich hörte ich eine andere Stimme, die ich auch kannte aber schon lange nicht mehr gehört habe._

„Hallo Bella"

Ich machte die Augen auf, aber bevor ich mich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und Mund in diese Richtung rennen konnte, musste ich erst mal aus der festen Umklammerung von Alice raus schälen.

Als ich es endlich schaffte hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, und rannte mit einem „Das ist aber eine Überraschung!" direkt in die Arme von Jasper. Er umarmte mich genauso fest. Früher waren wir uns nie so nah nicht mal damals zum Abschied. Als wir uns nach gefühlten Stunden wieder loslissen und uns gegenüber standen musste ich ihn unbedingt diese eine Frage stellen „Was machst du hier? Rose und Emmetts Hochzeit ist doch erst in zwei Monaten!"

Ich merkte Jaspers enttäuschten Blick zu Alice. „Was ist los? Was verheimlicht ihr mir?", sagte ich zu beiden gewandt. Alice kam nun mit gesengten Kopf in unsere Richtung, „Eigentlich wollte ich es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber so am Telefon wollte ich es lieber nicht sondern … persönlich." Bei den letzten Wörtern schaute sie zu Jasper. Der grinsend nickte. Auch Alice grinste jetzt. „Jetzt sag schon was willst du mir persönlich sagen?" Boah, muss ich ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen.

Nun, stand sie neben Jasper, und lies ihre kleine Hand in die von Jasper sinken und lies sie nicht mehr los. Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Naja das ist heute aber die zweite Überraschung!" Ich schaute beide nochmal nacheinander an und sagte dann „endlich habt ihr es kapiert!" Ihre Gesichter waren einfach umwerfend, wie sie sich verdutzt anschauten dann mich und wieder sich. Ich konnte nicht mehr ich vor lauter Lachen hielt mir mein Bauch und musste mich schon Richtung Boden beugen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, fragten mich beide gleichzeitig „Wie endlich kapiert?" Schon wieder fing das Lachen bei mir von vorne an. So ging das bestimmt ein paar Minuten, jedesmal wenn ich mich beruhigte und sie ansah, sah ich wieder die verdutzten Gesichter vor mir. Mit einem lauten seufzen setzte ich mich auf mein Sofa, Alice setzte sich mir gegenüber und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Anscheinend suchte sie ernsthaft nach Anzeichen das ich wieder normal bin. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie fest, das wieder alles okay ist den sie wiederholte ihre frage, „Also… wie endlich kapiert?" „Mensch Alice, ich habe schon immer gewusst das da was ist zwischen euch, auch wenn ihr es damals selbst noch nicht wusstet!" sagte ich mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu ihr zu gehen und in der Umarmung ins Ohr zu flüstern „herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Endlich lachte sie. Nach der Umarmung tänzelte sie zu Jasper und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich drehte mich weg, bei sowas konnte ich nicht zu schauen, das ist ja fast wie spannen.

Wie saßen nun mittlerweile zu dritt auf dem Sofa und liesen nochmal unsere Vergangenheit rewie passieren. Ich sah Alice an das sie unbedingt auf ein bestimmtes Thema zu sprechen kommen wollte. Aber ich wich ihren Augen und Fragen gekonnt aus. Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen was damals war, er ist immerhin ihr Bruder. Und außerdem war das ja jetzt schon vier Jahre her. Jetzt bin ich 21 und über ihn hinweg. Bin ich doch, oder? Warum mach ich mir wieder solche Gedanken. Ich bin über ihn hinweg, Basta!

„Bella! Hallo!", Alice fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ich musste mehrmals blinzeln, bis ich wieder wusste wer neben mir saß. „Mensch, du warst ganz schön in Gedanken, wir haben dich gerade fünf mal gerufen! Waran hast du gedacht?", fragte mich Jasper. „An die Vergangenheit", sagte ich schnell. Wahrscheinlich zu schnell, denn Alice zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und das hieß, _Alice glaubt einem nicht_. Ich konnte nie gut lügen, aber ich hoffte trotzdem, dass Alice dabei belässt mich weiter danach auszufragen. Auch wusste ich dass sie mit dem Thema nicht fertig ist, aber solange wir nicht alleine sind hatte ich eine Chance zu entkommen.

Daher musste ich nur Jasper eine, in meiner Lage befindlichen, sehr wichtige Frage stellen. „Jasper, wie lange bleibst du hier in Seattle?", stellte ich sie ihm zu gewandt.

„Naja, anscheinend hat Alice dir sonst auch nicht alles erzählt von den letzten paar Wochen war, oder?", ich schaute ihn nur an und machte eine Handbewegung das er fortfahren soll. Was er auch tat. „Also, Ich habe Alice vor ungefähr drei Wochen angerufen, ob sie einen guten Makler wüsste, da ich von New York wieder zurück nach Seattle will, bzw. nicht nur ich", bei _nicht nur ich _legte ich meine Stirn in Falten, ich wollte ihn fragen aber lies ihn lieber fortfahren „ … und Alice hat mir geholfen und war in den zwei Wochen bei mir um beim Umzug zu helfen, da sind wir auch zusammen gekommen", nach den letzten Wörtern brach er kurz ab und er schaute verliebt zu Alice die diesen Blick nur erwiderte.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, ich musste einfach fragen, „wer zieht noch nach Seattle?", beide schauten mich verdutzt an als ob ich es immer noch nicht kapiert hätte, „Die ganze Clique, ist bald wieder vereint!" , beantwortete Alice meine Frage. Geschockt brachte ich nur raus „Die ganze Clique? Die ganze?" Beide nickten mir nur zu.

Oh mein Gott, die ganze das heißt Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und … Edward! Alle in meiner Nähe. Zwei Pärchen und einen den ich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Wie halte ich das dann nur aus … WIE?

Ich wollte gerade fragen, wann die anderen kommen, als es plötzlich an meiner Wohnungstür klingelte. „Tja, das ist dann wohl deine dritte Überraschung heute!" sprach Alice, während sie meine Tür auf machte, weil ich immer noch wie versteinert das saß und mich kein Millimeter bewegte.

„Hi, Bella!" …

Wie es weiter geht im nächsten Kapitel.

LG Nin


	3. Chapter 3

„_Hi, Bella!" …_

Ich drehte mich auf meinem Sofa Richtung Tür um, und da stand ER. Ich sah nur seine grünen Augen in die ich mich gleich sank. Ich konnte mich noch rechtzeitig loseisen, und bin überstürzt an Alice und Edward vorbei in mein Schlafzimmer gerannt. Ich ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zufliegen, ich schloss gleichzeitig die Tür zu, denn Alice würde sonst mir hinterher kommen und das bräuchte ich jetzt echt nicht noch dazu. Ich rollte mich auf meinem Bett und umklammerte mich selbst, denn mein Herz schmerzte wie früher, all meine Erinnerungen an damals kamen wieder hoch.

_Flashback Anfang_

_Piep, piep, piep… mürrisch lag ich mit dem Bauch auf meinem Bett und suchte mit meiner rechten Hand nach der störenden Quelle. Als ich meinen Wecker endlich erfasste glitt er aus meiner Hand und landete auf dem Bode. Jetzt stand ich genervt auf und machte meinen Wecker, denn ich am liebsten gegen die Wand schmeißen würde, aus. _

_Eigentlich müsste dieser Tag schön sein, immerhin ist heute mein 17. Geburtstag und es steigt mit meinen 5 Freunden eine Party, bei den Cullens, aber wenn ich trotzallem so früh aufstehen muss obwohl es Samstag ist und Alice noch vorbei kommt um mich wie sie sagt „Aufzustylen", dann kann das kein guter Tag werden. Ich habe es immer noch nicht kapiert warum Alice so früh zu mir will, die Feier ist doch erst um 6 Uhr Abends. Und jetzt ist es gerade mal halb 8 Uhr morgens. In einer halben Stunde will sie kommen, das heißt ich gehe mich schon mal Duschen und die Zähne putzen._

_Es klingelte gerade als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Das nennt man Timing. Ich ging zu Haustür und musste noch mal schlucken, denn ich wusste was jetzt hinter der Tür auf mich wartete. Kaum war auch nur ein kleiner spalt einer offenen Tür zu erahnen hörte ich schon das Quietschen alias Alice. Das kann heute aber was werden. Rückartig wurde ich von meiner besten Freundin in eine Umarmung gezogen während sie immer noch herumhüpfte und quietschte._

_Sie musste natürlich noch „Happy Birthday" singen. „Wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte sie mich. „Die sind bei Verwandten und kommen morgen wieder, da sie wussten, dass ich bei euch feiere und übernachte, sind sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen weggefahren. Ich feiere dann morgen mit ihnen nach", beantwortet ich ihre Frage._

„_Diesen Geburtstag wirst du nie vergessen!" Wenn sie wüsste wie recht sie mit diesem Satz hat, hätte sie ihn nie gesprochen._

_Bis halb 6 war sie mit mir beschäftigt, das heißt über neun Stunden für stylen, schminken und natürlich quatschen. Sie hat mich in ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid angezogen, von alleine wäre ich nie auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, wie gut das ich in der Hinsicht Alice habe. Sie zwingt mich immer in solche Sachen. Für sich brauchte sie nicht lange. Sodas wir zehn vor sechs zu ihr fuhren._

_Vor der Haustür band sie mir meine Augen mit einem Tuch ab und führte mich hinein. Drinnen angekommen lüftete sie wieder das Tuch und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln damit ich wusste wo ich stand. Es war das Wohnzimmer, aber so mit Partydeko dekoriert das man e fast nicht mehr als solches erkannte. Ich war Baff. Das war eindeutig Alice verdienst. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und bedankte mich mit einer Umarmung. „Und gefällt es dir?" hörte ich hinter mir ein Chor sagen._

_Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett und Edward standen breit grinsend vor mir. Jeder nacheinander Umarmte mich. Bei Edward waren meine Schmetterling in meinem Bauch sehr aktiv. Ich war schon so lange in ihn verliebt. Bloß traute ich mich nicht es ihm oder sonst einem aus meiner Clique zu sagen. Besonders Alice wollte ich es nicht sagen, er war immerhin ihr Bruder. Unsere Umarmung dauerte nicht lange aber diese Sekunden genoss ich._

_Wir lachten, spielten, sangen und tanzten, wobei ich mehr oder weniger tanzte._

_Zum Schluss waren wir im Garten, um einen Lagerfeuer herum und unterhielten uns. Ich saß zwischen Alice und Edward. Es war schon komisch so nah neben ihm zu sitzen, ich musste nur meine rechte Hand weiter schieben und ich hätte seine berühren können. Ich hätte es natürlich als zufällig dargestellt, aber sowas würde ich mich nie trauen dafür war ich zu schüchtern._

_Nach einer weile verabschiedeten sich Rosalie und Emmett und gingen Händchen haltend zurück ins Haus. Auch Alice verabschiedete sich mit Jasper mit der Begründung im etwas zeigen zu wollen, wobei er ihr nur widerwillig folgte. So wie es sein Gesichtsausdruck mir zeigte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er noch am Feuer bleiben. Alice grinste mich noch an und schon waren sie verschwunden._

_Erst jetzt kapierte ich das ich mit Edward alleine am Lagerfeuer saß. Ich… Alleine… mit… Edward!_

_Oh mein Gott! Ich wurde allein beim Gedanke das Edward neben mir saß schon rot. Was er natürlich mitbekam den er fragte mit einem Lächeln: „Woran denkst du gerade?" Ich musste ihn anschauen, also drehte ich mich zu ihm und schaute direkt in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen. „Also, woran denkst du?" Ich fühlte mich ertappt und lies daraufhin meinen mittlerweile hochroten Kopf sinken. „Naja, … ich habe mich gefragt warum alle so plötzlich gegangen sind…", sagte ich Richtung Boden. Ich wusste nicht ob er mich überhaupt verstand was ich sagte, aber was er mir dann erwiderte, hatte ich die Antwort zu meiner selbstgestellten Frage. „Sie wollten uns alleine lassen" Ich glaube mittlerweile konnte ich einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen. Mein Herz raste!_

_Ich blickte ihn nochmal an und musste meine Mundwinkeln nach oben ziehen, denn er strahlte mich mit seinem hinreisenden schiefen lächeln an. In das hatte ich mich verliebt._

„_Ähm… Bella… ist dir kalt?"Aber kalt war mir nicht, ich war nur nervös, ich sitze ja neben dem den ich liebe. Aber das sagte ich nicht, sondern nickte leicht. Daraufhin rückte er noch ein bischen zu mir und schlang seinen Arm um mich. Oh mein Gott! Mein Herz blieb kurz stehen um danach gleich in doppeltem Tempo weiter zu pumpen._

_So saßen wir eine Weile. Bis er das Wort ergriff. „Bella, ich würde dir gerne mein Geschenk für dich geben, willst du es?" ich nickte nur schüchtern. Ein Geschenk von Edward für mich. Schon wieder rot. Ich hörte wie er kicherte, er hat es anscheinend mit bekommen. Er hielt mir eine kleine Schachtel hin. Ich nahm sie und machte mit zitternden Fingern auf. Als ich den Inhalt erblickte, klappte mein Mund so weit es nur ging auf. Es war eine Kette mit einem kleinen Herzen daran. Er holte sie raus und legte sie mir um den Hals, nachdem ich meine Haare hoch hob. Meine Finger glitten zum Herzen und ich spielte verträumt damit. Warum schenkt er mir eine Kette mit einem Herz? Warum?_

_Ich blickte wieder zu ihm und sagte „Danke!", während ich wieder errötete. Er hob seine Hand zu meiner Wange und streichelte dies. „Du siehst süß aus, wenn du rot bist", prompt wurde ich noch röter. Er kicherte natürlich wieder. Ist das peinlich, er macht mir ein Kompliment und ich versau alles._

_Plötzlich legte er seine andere Hand auf meine andere Wange und schaute mich nur noch an. Er kam mir langsam immer näher. Will er mich jetzt küssen? Instinktiv schloss ich meine Augen, als er nur noch wenige Millimeter vor meinem Gesicht war. Es dauerte für mich wie Stunden als ich endlich seine Lippen auf meine spürte. Er küsste mich so langsam und zärtlich. So hatte ich mir meinen ersten Kuss immer vorgestellt. Und jetzt bekomme ich ihn auch noch von so einem Traumtyp wie Edward. Mein Herz explodierte förmlich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und schon spürte ich seine Zunge an meiner Unterlippe die um Einlass bat. Bevor ich aber ihr den genehmigen konnte merkte ich wie ich Wassertropfen ab bekam. Widerwillig beendeten wir den Kuss als wir merkten, dass es langsam aber sicher anfing zu regnen. Er nahm mich zur Hand und wir rannten zu zweit ins Haus. Leider wurde der Regen so stark das wir Tropfnass ankamen._

_Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm mit einem Kuss Richtung Badezimmer, ich wollte mich Duschen und neue Klammotten anziehen. Als ich unter der warmen Dusche stand, dachte ich nur an den Kuss, er hat mich geküsst. Edward Cullen hat mich Isabella Swan geküsst. Ich berührte meine Lippen die immer noch pochten. Ich liebe Edward. Ich liebe es ihn zu küssen. Ich hatte meine ersten Kuss mit ihm. Mit Edward. Gutgelaunt ging ich aus dem Badezimmer, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte, ich ging zu Edward an die Tür sie stand ein bisschen offen. Ich wollte nicht spionieren._

„_Ja, hab ich", Edward telefoniert mit jemand. „Naja, hatte schon besser Küsse", spricht er über mich. „Bist du verrückt, Ich … mit … der! Nie im Himmel! Da werde ich lieber … Schwul" Er will nichts von mir, er hat mich nur verarscht. Hab ich es mir doch gleich gedacht. Er würde nie mit mir… Es war alles gelogen… Der Kuss war nicht ernst gemeint._

_Ich konnte nicht länger da stehen, ich rannte durchs Wohnzimmer wo die anderen vier saßen. Als Alice mich erblickte stand sie auf, ich hob meine Hand und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich wollte und muss alleine sein. Ich brauche Luft. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig atmen. Ich rannte weiter bis ich wieder im Garten war. Vor Erschöpfung sackte ich auf meine Knie und vergrub meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit weinte. So bin ich durchs Wohnzimmer gelaufen. Der Regen störte mich nicht, er war mir sogar egal. Das letzte was ich dachte bevor mir schwarz wurde, war „Ich HASSE Ihn"_

_Flashback Ende_

„Ich hasse ihn" flüsterte ich. „Bella, was ist los? Antworte mir bitte!"

Alice stand vor der Tür und klopfte dagegen. Ich merkte, dass mein Kissen ganz nass von meinen Tränen war. „Ich komme gleich Alice", antwortete ich ihr. Also gut, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ermutigte ich mich selbst. Aber habe ich die Kraft rauszugehen? …

Wie es weitergeht im nächsten Kapitel.

LG Nin


End file.
